jigoku shoujo
by selandor
Summary: esta historia es una especie crossover entre la serie naruto y jigoku shoujo
1. Chapter 1

esta historia es de la serie "jigoku shoujo" ò "hell girl" como no encontre este anime en ninguna categoria, la puse en la de naruto para que alguien me explicara como ponerla en el lugar correcta, pero finalmente he decidido hacer un crossover entre ambas series, espero que les guste

Inner: tengo la idea de que usan como disclaimer ¬¬

como crees si para eso se necesita ser genio

Inner: ah bueno, ni naruto, ni jigoku shoujo le pertenecen a este sujeto.

REFLEXIONES DE JIGOKU SHOUJO

Un ocaso eterno es el lugar donde vivo; un combate continuo en que la luz busca sobrevivir contra una oscuridad que lo consume todo… igual que en mi corazón.

"Alma que te regocijas en el sufrimiento ajeno…

Existencia sumergida en un karma de pecado…

¿Deseas probar la muerte?"

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que pronuncie el poema?... ¿hace cuanto tiempo?... trato de recordar pero mi mente se cierra…

Soy la venganza que llega desde el infierno mismo… soy el ultimo recurso de las almas desesperadas… almas que han caído tan bajo que ya no dudan en cometer el peor de los crímenes…

Si supieran… si entendieran una mínima parte… ninguna divinidad crearía al hombre pensando en que tendría que castigarlo… ningún padre desea castigar a su hijo…

El infierno existe por deseo del hombre… su voluntad rige este mundo y no lo sabe… parece un niño que jugando con algo peligroso lo culpa después de hacerse daño…

Voluntad… lo que todo ángel o demonio desea… lo que yo deseo… voluntad de elegir no ejercer la venganza… no soy mas que un alma encadenada al peor de todos los castigos… el castigo de enviar a los que fueron mis semejantes a un lugar de tormento eterno…

Una triste melodía llega a mis oídos… es hora de trabajar… si los pecados de la victima lo ameritan se hace un "juicio" previo que busca un arrepentimiento… en mucho tiempo solo dos personas han pedido perdón… ahora me acompañan…

Mientras navego en la pequeña balsa, junto con mi "cargamento", observo a lo lejos una luz violácea que se desprende de cuatro pétalos… es hermosa, la entrada al cielo es hermosa…

Una vela en el santuario se ha apagado; me corazón se oprime… morir sabiendo que no hay oportunidad de salvación… me recibe con una sonrisa… me alegra volver a verte… ¿Por qué? Yo te llevare al infierno…no es cierto, ir hay fue mi decisión…

Ya no más… ¿Por qué hay tanta desesperación, tanto odio?... ¿no logran entender que sus almas son lo más preciado que existe?... ya no más… la venganza… LA VENGANZA SOLO CONDUCE AL INFIERNO…

Aoi Tsugumi, has mostrado conservar tu naturaleza humana, serás relevada y torturada hasta el fin de los tiempos

Esa voz proviene de la araña con tres ojos… lo suponía, aquí nada es lo que parece… lo siento por aquella persona que me suceda… ser jigoku shoujo es el peor de los tormentos…

--

¿les gusto?si es asi, o si no, por favor envien un review, asi podre mejorar

Inner: dejenlo que muera su sueño

Cruel TT.TT


	2. soy la venganza

**Hola, este es el segundo capitulo y para presentarlo tengo una amiga a mi lado, saluda a todos**

**Fatima: esto... ¿que tengo que decir?, yo no quiero salir aqui**

**Lo siento, andale, comentales algo**

**Fatima: Hahanle el favor y leanla, deberias escribir algo yaoi**

**Esto... lo discutiremos despues... Naruto y Jigoku shujo no me pertecen**

SOY LA VENGANZA

Mi corazón se detiene, sus últimos latidos, cargados de odio, van dirigidos hacia mi padre, mi primo, todo mi clan, ninguno merece vivir, todos han sido corrompidos…

Lentamente mi cuerpo se enfría y progresivamente la sangre comienza a coagularse… ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Acaso no moriré hasta que mi cuerpo se descomponga? Si es así, desearía vengarme.

Pasan los días el odio quema mi alma, mi cuerpo no ha sido tocado ni por bestias o insectos… mi amada familia dejo mi cuerpo abandonado a la intemperie…

Un joven de cabellos rubios, con ojos azules me encontró y lloro… se lamento de no haber podido ayudarme, mientras examinaba mi rostro, expreso que mis ojos eran hermosos… estos ojos, causantes de mi maldición, para él solamente eran bellos… como el familiar mas cercano pronuncio las oraciones para después enterrar mi cuerpo… que amable, ¿podría haberlo conocido si aun continuara viva?

Ya es la hora

Mi alma al fin se había desprendido de mi cuerpo y vagaba cerca de lo que fue mi "hogar" cuando escuche esas palabras

¿Quién anda ahí?

Todo en esta vida se une mediante los finos hilos de una telaraña

La voz sonaba cada vez mas cerca, pero nadie había en los alrededores; era gruesa, lenta, como la de un hombre mayor.

Los hombres sufren y se hacen daño, toda rasgadura debe ser reparada, toda ofensa debe ser vengada

Venganza… es lo que deseo, ¿me la otorgaras?

Yo pedía cuando aun no conocía quien ofrecía esto.

Jaja, la venganza te será concedida, pero… existe un precio

¿precio? Me hablas de costos cuando ya estoy muerta, pagare lo que sea que exiges

mi voz era lanzada a los cuatro vientos, el corazón me latía vigorosamente o lo hubiera hecho de continuar viva… sin saber de donde una araña quedo suspendida delante mío, grande, negra, tres manchas parecidas a ojos amarillos cubrían su tórax, las tres se movieron como si pudieran verme.

Hinata Hyuuga, cumplirás tu venganza y a cambio cumplirás las de los demás, no abra objeciones, ni sentimentalismos, el único requisito será un corazón roto.

Mi alma opaca y difusa, se elevo en el aire, mi piel, cabellos y ojos adquieren un brillo que aprisionaría cualquier corazón, pero no era momento de contemplaciones… había almas que necesitaban ser vengadas…

Con cada persona que torturo descubro el alcance de mis poderes… su vida la conozco en un segundo… poco a poco las palabras de mí poema toman forma:

"Alma que te regocijas en el sufrimiento ajeno…

Existencia sumergida en un karma de pecado…

¿Deseas probar lo que es morir?"

Cada alma que castigo es enviada al infierno… no hay necesidad de saber su rectitud o perversión pero, aún así, siempre busco un arrepentimiento… ¿es demasiado decir "lo siento"?

Fatima: sigo esperando el Yaoi ¬¬

ehh... aqui no habra

Fatima: (con una manifestacion detras de ella) queremos yaoi

...


	3. ¿Por què?

buenos, dias, tardes o noches, este es mi tercer capitulo de la historia, de antemano pido perdòn por lo que va suceder... a aquellos que esperan conocer la vida de Hinata esperen por favor un poco...

Inner: no se le habia ocurrido a este pobre diablo hacer algo parecido

calla y mejor di tu parte

Inner: si, si, a selandor no le pertenecen los derechos de Naruto ni de Jigoku shoujo

¿Por qué?

"El tiempo es distinto para mi" pienso mientras observo el ocaso eterno del lugar donde vivo… es hermoso, incluso en el infierno existe la belleza.

Me acerco al pequeño estanque que se encuentra delante de mi cabaña, una joven de lacios cabellos negros, piel y ojos de una blancura similar a la de la leche aparece reflejándose en el agua, dudo por un momento y al final reconozco que soy yo.

Mi corazón parece haber encontrado la calma… ejercer la venganza no es algo gratificante pero, mi odio se ha extinguido… a lo lejos suena un cascabel, a mi mente llega el joven que me enterró, ¿habrá sido feliz?...

Mis reflexiones son interrumpidas por una leve música, es el momento de mi trabajo, con elegancia me incorporo, para así desaparecer en una lluvia de luz…

Donde soy invocada es una aldea llamada Konoha la melodía me atrae a una zona olvidada, solo un lugar parece habitable, el sonido es ahora mas fuerte; un corazón sumamente herido…

Dentro, la mayoría de las habitaciones parecen olvidadas, en una de ellas, como un mueble más, se halla un joven, su pálida piel y su negro cabello atraen mi atención…

¿Me has llamado? Sasuke Uchiha

Es verdad… ¿cumplirás mi venganza?- parece que pensara que de un momento a otro me desvanecere como una ilusión.

Si, ¿su nombre?

¿Su nombre? Naruto Uzumaki

Al vengarme en tu nombre esa persona ira directa e instantáneamente al infierno

Se merece eso…- su gruesa voz delata un tipo de decepción

Pero… hay un precio a pagar

¿Precio?

Al mandar un alma al infierno excavas dos tumbas, cuando mueras tú iras al suplicio eterno ¿aceptas el trato?

Sus pupilas se dilatan, pareciera que el miedo lo toca sin embargo, se recompone y con un rictus en el rostro me dice:

Supongo que vale la pena, acepto

En el momento en que me retiro, lo cubren las llamas, sin poder evitarlo unas risas se me escapan al oír sus gritos, al momento de disiparse, en su cuerpo se grabara un tatuaje que le recordara por siempre su pacto.

Me muevo entre las calles buscando, frente a un deteriorado edifico me detengo, en un departamento, cuyo número se ha borrado por el tiempo, mora un joven de dorados cabellos y ojos cristalinos, el cual esta recostado en un mullido sofá:

Naruto Uzumaki

Al pronunciar su nombre mi mente se llena:

Su nacimiento… la muerte de su madre… destrucción en todas partes… la bestia legendaria… su padre dando su vida por él y su pueblo… los primeros años… el odio… la soledad… la revelación… el demonio mítico esta en su interior… la aceptación de unos pocos… el entrenamiento… la batalla… la muerte de una joven para salvar su vida…

Toda su vida, su sufrimiento, me golpean en un segundo y por primera vez cuestiono desde el fondo de mi alma: ¿Por qué?... las lagrimas cubren mi rostro, el joven me mira y se pregunta quien soy, mis sentimientos se contraponen unos a otros… es el hijo del que mostró piedad en mi muerte, es el carcelero de la aberrante bestia, el amigo de Sasuke, aquel al que amo la joven, y al final de todo, mi objeto de venganza…

¿Quién eres?

Su voz es lenta y chillona, pero extrañamente madura, sus ojos parece que murieron hace tiempo.

Jigoku Shoujo

Las lagrimas han parado pero mi corazón duda, no deseo hacerlo, ha sufrido tanto y ningún pecado ha cometido… es como, como yo.

Así que al final Sasuke lo ha hecho- sus ojos derraman el agua de su iris- luche y trate de salvarlos a todos, después de todo esa es la misión de un líder pero, fui demasiado débil y ella pago el precio de mi flaqueza… él la amaba…

Y así guardo silencio, como si esas palabras fuesen su testamento, me le acerque y con mis brazos lo envuelvo, un baso en su mejilla lo hace reaccionar, sus ojos me miran de manera mortecina:

Si lo deseas, si te atreves, acompáñame en mi tarea, te conozco, eres igual a mi, odiado por algo que no quisiste, permíteme salvarte ya que solo soy un agente de perdición

Ningún emisario de ruina me ofrecería lo que tu acabas de hacer… estoy maldito, ¿realmente deseas que te siga?

Soy la chica del infierno, deseo estar contigo

Todo lo que viví, todo lo que vi y las venganzas que realice tienen sentido ahora, todo fue para conocerte a ti.

O eso desearía que hubiera pasado, en el momento que guardó silencio, yo levante mi mano y el juicio cayo sobre él, resulto inocente; cuando recobro el conocimiento ya no había oportunidad de redención, ambos íbamos en mi barca por un camino que conducía al llanto y desesperación eterna, él solo se recompuso y me dijo:

Tus ojos son hermosos, parece que viera el infinito.

Mientras entramos a aquel lugar mi corazón se quiebra, vendí mi alma una vez por venganza, si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo la haría para salvarte.

--

una pregunta, ¿forzosamente tengo que cambiar esta historia a la seccìon de crossovers?


	4. Mi historia

Hola, ¿como se encuentran?, aqui les va la historia de Hinata, espero sinceramente que les guste... con este capitulo terminara la primera parte del fic, es decir, ahora podremos ver a los contratistas de Hinata...

Inner: si, si mejor diles que te quedaste sin ideas

silencio, mejor di lo de siempre

Inner: los personajes de naruto y Jigoku Shoujo no son de este inutil que se roba las ideas, esto es un simple tributo a la idea original

MI HISTORIA

Todo a mí alrededor se encuentra en llamas, la gente corre en cualquier dirección tratando de salvarse; son cientos de corazones destrozados, cientos clamando venganza; no puedo hacer nada, no deseo hacerlo.

Al igual que hace 15 años Konoha esta siendo destruida, pero ahora ya no hay ningún hombre dispuesto a ofrecer su vida y la de su hijo para salvarlos, están solos y les pesa.

La música tiene una melodía imposible, de mis labios se desprende una canción de mi infancia:

_"¿Cuándo surgirán los brotes de cerezo?"_

_"¿Florecerán en la aldea o en la montaña?"_

_"¿Cuándo perfumaran las flores de cerezo?"_

_"¿Donde podrá sonriente jugar la niña?"_

_"¿Cuándo bailaran las flores de cerezo?"_

_"¿Cuándo se divierta al fin la niña cantara?"_

_"¿Cuándo se marchitara el árbol de cerezo?"_

_"¿Cuándo la niña muerta se levantara?"_

Con cada palabra mis memorias resurgen, la sensación de mi vida me sobrecoge y es como si morara una vez mas en aquél cuerpo destrozado.

Mi existencia fue un tiempo prestado, debí morir al nacer, mis ojos como perlas eran signo de mal presagio, lo que me salvo era ser hija del patriarca; los demás me temían e inculcaron ese temor a sus hijos… los años pasaron cada desgracia se le imputaba a mi persona, mi padre rechazaba estas acusaciones, al principio con determinación pero con el tiempo lo hacia con hastío, como si excusara a un hijo que se ha portado mal…

En esos momentos el bosque era mi ultimo refugio, en el pasaba muchas horas, un día encontré un joven pelirrojo y de ojos amatistas, le rodeaba un halo de soledad, me hizo una pregunta y le conteste, se alejo murmurando un "gracias", por algunos minutos me quede petrificada, al despedirse su mirada estaba… muerta.

Regrese a mi hogar, me aterraba la idea de volver a encontrarlo, al llegar sentí el olor de la muerte en todos lados, ¿Qué había sucedido?... cuando los demás me vieron acercarme me tomaron por la fuerza dirigiéndome por un sendero al que no preste atención, ya que trataba de soltarme, en ese momento la voz de mi primo se hizo presente y oí que me acusaba de invocar un demonio para la destrucción de todos…

-¿Qué dices imbecil? Invocar un demonio, vaya broma, suéltenme

- cientos de veces me advirtieron, pero no hice caso

Mi padre lanzaba suspiros entre cada queja, perdiendo sus palabras cada vez mas sentido, se encontraba ya rozando el reino de la locura… la senda al fin se acabo y salimos a un camino principal.

En ese lugar con toda la delicadeza y el amor posible entre miembros de una familia rompieron mis piernas y lanzaron piedras a mi cuerpo que destrozaron una a una mi vida y mi humanidad, dejandome solamente un odio un deseo de venganza imposibles de saciar, quedándome como único consuelo el castigo divino…

Paso el tiempo y la Providencia escucho mi reclamo, para ejercer mi venganza me convertí en la misma venganza… muy poético.

Me temían por mis ojos, a él le temían por lo mismo, su dolor era el mío… yo jamás ame a nadie, él solo se amaba a si mismo… antes de caer en el lugar donde los lamentos son eternos les hice volver a ver a Gaara, aquel ser al cual tuve el infortunio de conocer antes de cumplir con su divina misión, ahora es mi turno, ahora yo cumpliré mi venganza…

Todos mis recuerdos me invadieron, sin saber como, había caído al suelo, la tristeza y desesperación pugnaban por salir siendo interrumpidas, se me llamaba, Sasuke había muerto, era hora de trabajar, cubrí mi rostro con una mascara de indiferencia y me aleje de ese lugar maldito… ya jamás merecería ser nombrado al igual que mi clan.

- - - - - - -

espero que les guste, sino diganmelo por favor, adios.


End file.
